Monstros Enlatados em Versos
by Watashinomori
Summary: Você é o confete do meu carnaval... Você que suporta esse meu amor banal... Você acreditaria em seus ouvidos se eu te falasse que foi Sirius Black quem falou isso? Segundo lugar no IV Challenge RS do 3V


**Monstros Enlatados em Verso**

"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar, se não fosse o medo de tentar."

- William Shakespeare

**Capítulo 1 – Sirius**

-Você é o glacê do meu bolo enfeitado

Você é a maçã da minha torta...

Você é o confete do meu carnaval...

Você que suporta esse meu amor banal...

Você que me conhece..

Você é que me aborrece!

Você é meu pãozinho dourado

E eu sou o seu amado!

Sim. Foi o que ouviram. Sirius Black declamando um poema tosco. Eu realmente estava corado nesta hora, e olha que estávamos apenas eu e meus amigos no dormitório. Também não nego que lançava alguns olhares de pura cobiça para um deles de olhos dourados, o único com essa cor de olho devo dizer. Ele continha o riso com uma mão e apertava os olhos que eu tanto admirava. Seus cabelos um pouco compridos caiam em seu rosto e ele estava deitado exatamente a minha frente.

Mas quem sou eu, Sirius Black? Lógico que você deve saber. Sou o cara mais popular, mais bonito, mais legal, mais inteligente de toda a escola. Onde está a minha humildade? Ah, e quem precisa dela? Altura? Um metro e oitenta pesando apenas sessenta quilos de puro músculo, eu sou muito gosto, ah, o que eu dizia? Cabelos? Lisos, negros e na altura do meu quadril se não se importa, lógico que são sedosos e bem tratados, diferente dos do Seboso. Imagina a perfeição que eu sou com um cabelo daquele. Me dá ânsias só de pensar. Olhos? Cinzentos e grandes, Remus, o garoto de olhos dourados, disse que combina comigo, por isso gosto tanto dos meus olhos. Pele? O James brinca comigo dizendo que vai me chamar de Branca de Neve. E eu vou chamá-lo de Morto Vivo se continuar com a brincadeirinha.

Vamos descrever um pouco a cena e já, já eu conto como tudo se desenrolou. O James o garoto quase tão bonito quanto eu de cabelos igualmente negros e bagunçados, que usa um óculos ridículo e é meu melhor amigo está sentado no chão quase rolando de rir da minha cara. O gordinho de cabelo loiro, Peter, estava deitado na própria cama rindo escondido, me lançando olhares temerosos, como ele era um covarde. E por fim meu objeto de desejo, com seus cabelinhos claros, seu jeito doce e frágil. Sempre escondi minha natureza ambígua, sempre me senti atraído por garotos, mas nunca falei nada. Tenho medo que se afastem de mim, sei lá. Ah droga, saí da narrativa, voltando. Remus estava deitado a minha frente rindo sobre um livro. Me lançava alguns olhares por causa da cena que eu fazia. E por fim estava eu, em pé com um pedaço de pergaminho onde estava escrito aquelas horrorosas palavras. E aquilo era o mais próximo de poema sério que eu tinha alcançado.

-Você não tem jeito, Almofadinhas – falou com sua voz límpida.

Como aquilo havia começado? Bem, foi uma aposta. Eu perdi, teria sido pior. Mas ainda bem que foi só isso. Era uma aposta simples, agarrar uma garota corvinal do sétimo ano. Mas o garoto de olhos dourados me fez perder, e no fim eu tive que pagar o mico lá de cima.

-Uma cena memorável, gostaria de ter um jeito de deixá-la para posteridade. Meu filho só acreditará quando vir numa penseira – James Potter, o piadista do ano.

As gargalhadas aumentaram e eu sentei na minha cama, Remus levantou e começou a nos puxar para a escada. Sentamos na sala comunal, ainda era cedo para nos retirarmos, os outros iam desconfiar e perguntar o que estávamos fazendo. Estava tudo bem até que a garota de cabelos ruivos entrou saltitante na sala e se jogou no colo do meu melhor amigo. Ela deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e aumentou o sorriso.

Ok, eu admito. Ela não estava saltitando, mas jogou-se realmente no colo do James.

-Que foi, meu amor? – apaixonado é tudo igual.

-Um concurso de poesia – disse radiante. Mas que ECA eu tinha acabado de me livrar de uma agora. E lá vinha o Curupira das lendas brasileiras com mais daqueles monstros enlatados em versos.

Ao menos James pareceu concordar comigo.

-Ah, jura? – disse nenhum pouco animado. Ela sorriu para ele de forma pedinte. Que hipócrita!

-SIM – só falta gritar, e olha que nem muito. – Ah amor – chantagem emocional, pode ter certeza. – Você vai participar por mim, não é?

Pobre James, por isso não me amarro, veja se eu, Sirius Black, agüentaria isso. Até hoje não sei explicar por que aqueles olhos dourados me miraram tão pedintes. Era como se, por um momento, eles quisessem que eu fizesse uma poesia para eles, não como aquela lá, mas uma de verdade. E no momento eu estava quase criando. Então ele piscou e sorriu.

-Tô dentro.

O olhei incrédulo, James também, Lily, a Curupira, o olhou esperançosa, ele soltou um suspiro derrotado e resignado ao mesmo tempo.

-É né, tô dentro.

Lily saltou do colo dele e começou a dar pulinhos circulares perto dele, então olhou para mim, naquele momento cruciante em que eu estava ainda embasbacado com a visão dos olhos dourados pedintes.

-E você, Sirius?

Sirius! Por que ela não pediu pro Peter? Por que logo eu? O que eu fiz?

-Não sei se tenho talento para isso – todos começaram a rir, aquele monstro em versos nem estava tão ruim, estava? Bom, parecia.

-Mas Sirius, você não é perfeito?

-Tanta qualidade num só homem estraga, tinha que ter um defeito, ao menos um né?

-Falta de humildade também – sorri sedutoramente.

-Ok, dois e não se fala mais nisso. Porque mais defeitos que dois é uma imensidão, virarei um poço de defeitos se continuar.

Pude jurar que os olhinhos do lobisomem faiscaram. Será mesmo? Não, eu era louco demais por estar tendo uma quedinha, ou Grand Cannyon como queiram chamar. Mas por um momento me deliciei ao imaginar Remus Lupin tendo ciúmes de mim. Só ele me vencia na perfeição, já que era humilde, era um defeito a menos que eu.

Ficamos um tempo discutindo quem tinha mais defeitos que quem no grupinho, quando ela levantou e foi fazer as inscrições. Remus lhe mandou um beijo e ela devolveu. Tanto eu quanto James o olhamos irritado, o motivo o mesmo, as pessoas diferentes.

-Vou tomar banho – levantou dando um sorriso cínico.

James bufou.

-Se o Remus não fosse meu melhor amigo eu o quebrava.

Eu ri e passei a mão em seu ombro.

-Só não entendi o porquê de você ter ficado bravo também – eu corei. Isso estava acontecendo demais ultimamente.

Eu apontei com a cabeça para Peter e Potter sorriu assentindo. Subimos para o dormitório o deixando na sala. Eu me larguei na primeira cama que vi e por coincidência era a de Remus. O detalhe de ela estar no lado oposto do dormitório era, como eu disse, um detalhe.

-Fala.

-Apressado – resmunguei.

-Retardado – lhe lancei um olhar assassino e ele sorriu.

Me sentei suspirando e lhe lancei um olhar realmente profundo James sorriu me assegurando, naquele momento eu tive certeza que ele sabia.

-Eu acho que estou apaixonado pelo Remus – murmurei para que só ele escutasse, porque, afinal, o objeto da nossa oração estava a uma porta de nós, com um chuveiro ligado, mas mesmo assim.

-Ahn? – Potter, você é um péssimo ator. Que cara de surpresa menos convincente.

-Não se faça de desentendido, essa sua cara não convence ninguém. Eu sou tão óbvio assim?

-Não – ele admitiu. – Exceto para o cara que te conhece desde que tem onze anos, divide o mesmo quarto desde então e passa todas as férias do seu lado aprontando com alguém.

-É. Eu esperava essa resposta – sorri.

O chuveiro desligou por um bom tempo, olhei para o banheiro e ergui uma sobrancelha. Me levantei fazendo um gesto para que James me esperasse calado. Caminhei até a porta do banheiro e a abri depressa, esperando achar Remus atrás dela. Mas ele estava do outro lado, em pé na banheira e completamente nu.

Sem necessidade de contar o quanto eu corei. Eu comecei a gaguejar. O longo conhecimento sobre James Potter me fez não precisar me virar para saber que ele havia batido a mão na testa em descrença.

-E-eu... e-eu não, eu não quis. Foi... foi um... erro – que calor estranho eu estava sentindo naquele momento, e olha que a janela estava aberta.

-Sirius? – ele pôs um pé para fora da banheira. Meu coração disparou feito um louco e eu pensei que dava para ser escutado da cama em que James estava.

Sem precisar me virar eu sabia que ele estava rindo. E quando o olhei de esguelha provou ser verdade. Remus se aproximou.

-Está bem? Parece corado. Com febre – ele chegou perto, perto demais, e tocou em minha testa. – Está quente – puxou uma toalha, pôs desleixadamente contra a cintura e me empurrou para o dormitório.

Eu lançava olhares famintos para a toalha em sua cintura enquanto ele me levava quase propositalmente para a sua cama. Me deitou e cobriu. Conjurou um copo d'água e me fez bebê-lo.

-Está melhor? – como melhorar se minha febre era você?

-Sim – sorri fracamente, um tanto sedutoramente demais que o necessário.

James fez uma imitação de vômito quando Remus se virou e saiu do dormitório. Eu estava sozinho com o lobisomem. Ele sorriu e tocou minha testa.

-Não está tão quente, mas ainda assim – eu olhei com cara de cachorro abandonado, a preferida dele. – Acho melhor tomar um banho frio, ajuda a baixar a temperatura do corpo – era justamente o que eu precisava. – Mas como temo que sinta vertigens no banheiro eu o banharei – certo, pega o punhal e me mata de vez.

Um banho com Remus Lupin? Eu não estava preparado. A minha temperatura ia subir em vez de baixar. Eram coincidências demais, mas ele não poderia estar dando em cima de mim deliberadamente. Quando abri a boca pra protestar o banho ele me levantou de vez e me empurrou de volta ao banheiro. Eu fui empurrado demais naquele dia.

Ele praticamente me jogou dentro do banheiro e encostou a porta, até aí tudo bem, mas ninguém havia me preparado para o que viria. Ele começou a tirar minha roupa. Eu podia jurar que estava demorando demais, embora realmente estivesse normal. Eu tremia toda vez que seus dedos escapuliam para minha pele quando desfazia um botão. Quando baixou minha calça foi quando eu fiquei completamente insano. Não queria que visse o que eu sabia que estaria ali. Mas ele me pôs de costas para ele e terminou de tirar minha roupa, não lançando um olhar sequer para minhas partes, ou ao menos eu acho que não.

Ligou a torneira e deixou que a banheira enchesse até a metade então me colocou lá dentro e começou a jogar a água em mim. A água não estava tão gelada. Remus colocou o sabonete em minha e mandou que me esfregasse. Ele começou a lavar meus cabelos. Era uma sensação ótima a de ser cuidado por Moony. Deixei-me relaxar na banheira e me entregar às massagens suaves em meu couro-cabeludo. Cabeludo demais devo acrescentar.

-Você tem cabelo demais – zombou. O que eu tinha dito? Oras, meus cabelos eram lindos, como o resto de mim e do cara atrás de mim. – Já pensou se pega pulga?

-Pulga dá em animal – corrigi.

-E você é o quê, seu cachorrão? – soltou uma gargalhada tão doce e límpida que eu sorri também, mas não gargalhei.

Quando findou o banho eu estava um pouco melhor. Não que eu estivesse doente do início, mas metade do meu constrangimento havia sumido. Lupin pediu para que eu secasse a banheira enquanto apanhava uma toalha para mim. Quando voltou ele me envolveu naquele pedaço de pano e começou a me acariciar para poder me secar. Eu fiquei imóvel sem saber o que fazer, e tão repentino como começou terminou. Ele prendeu-a a minha cintura e sorriu. Eu caminhei até fora do banheiro o mais rápido que pude e me larguei em minha cama. Me cobri até o queixo, ainda com a toalha e sem roupa. Ele veio rindo atrás de mim.

-Eu sei que está com frio, Pad, mas ao menos coloque uma roupa ou morre de hipotermia.

Eu sorri e levantei, me vesti o mais rápido que pude. Então me larguei de novo na cama e dormi, só para sonhar com um certo lobisomem. Passei aquela noite atormentado com sonhos que me relembravam os toques de Remus. Acordei relativamente cedo para Sirius Black, me vesti e desci para o café. Uma garotinha do quarto ano, eu acho, veio falar comigo.

-Sirius Black? – risadinhas abafadas.

-Sim? – mais risadinhas.

-É que eu queria dizer, que, é que...

-Diz – eu não tenho muita paciência com criança, sabe como é, né? Ela riu mais um pouquinho.

-É que meu poema pro concurso vai ser inspirado em você – ela sorriu abertamente, mas pareceu murchar quando viu que eu apenas tinha erguido a sobrancelha em desprezo.

Ela saiu quase correndo depois disso, e Merlin é testemunha de que eu queria que ela tivesse sido a única. A tarde inteira eu presenciei aquelas garotinha, algumas nem tão garotinhas, vindo até mim e dizendo que eu seria seu muso inspirador. Eu sei que sou lindo e perfeito, mas precisava exagerar tanto?

-Mas, por favor, só para eu ter uma idéia melhor – era uma garota do sétimo ano, que veio com a indescentíssima proposta de me ver nu num quarto trancado só para se inspirar ao descrever meu corpo no tal monstro enversado, mistura de enlatado com verso.

A garota se aproximou e tocou de leve meu peito, fazendo voltas com a ponta do indicador, subiu levemente até meu pescoço fazendo dois dedos andarem como se fossem perninhas. Ah Merlin, como eu gostei daquilo.

-Por favor – ela sussurrou. Eu abri um sorriso.

-Licença – era Remus, ele levantou bufando e saiu.

Eu encarei profundamente as suas costas, mas ele não virou. Ainda sem entender eu tirei as mãos dela de mim, murmurei um desculpe e corri atrás dele.

-Moony, o que houve? – perguntei puxando o seu pulso à frente da escadaria de mármore.

Seria ciúme aquilo que eu via em seus olhos dourados lacrimejantes?

-Moony? – chamei um pouco mais baixo e rouco que o normal.

-Me deixa em paz, ok? Só quero ficar sozinho um pouco – ah não, agora não! Mania dele de sempre fazer isso "quero ficar sozinho" do que ele tem medo? Que nós, seus melhores amigos, não o entendamos?

-Mas – tentei ao menos expressar o que eu estava pensando.

-Não Sirius, vai ficar com as suas admiradoras, o dia de hoje provou como você tem muitas – nem bem falou isso e mais uma das chatas aparece no meu pé.

-Sirius – falou com sua vozinha esganiçada. Que ódio eu senti.

-Não, não quero saber. Me dá licença? – ela pareceu ficar meio chorosa, mas nesse segundo que eu perdi mandando ela para longe Remus sumiu. Devia estar com a capa do James, por que de que outra forma ele ia sumir tão rápido?

Corri de volta ao salão comunal, mas não estava ali, na sala comunal, na biblioteca, no jardim inteiro, na torre de astronomia e em todos os outros lugares preferidos dele. Ou ele ia para um lugar diferente toda vez que eu procurava em um canto, ou ele havia sumido do mapa. Mapa. Foi então que me lembrei do mapa. Corri de volta para a sala comunal, subi para o dormitório e o revirei a procura do mapa. Quando o achei corri para o corredor do sétimo andar e olhei para o mapa apontando minha varinha.

-Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom – o mapa tomou forma em minha frente. Eu o olhei minuciosamente buscando por um pontinho intitulado _Remus Lupin _o achei embaixo do salgueiro. Justo onde eu tinha esquecido de olhar. Para minha sorte ele apenas tinha entrado na passagem, não havia ido para Hogsmeade, ou não o acharia no mapa. Apontei a varinha novamente – Malfeito feito.

-Muito bom, o quê de tão mau o senhor Black fez? – era Filch quem estava atrás de mim, pelo visto ele não vira o mapa, mas sabia que não era coisa boa. – Me entregue e vá para a aula.

-Hoje é sábado – tentei mudar de assunto.

-Que seja, mas me entregue – ok, não fui bem, eu admito.

-Mas Filch, é só um pergaminho – desespero, raiva, tristeza e pressa juntos não dão um bom resultado.

-AGORA – e tomou o mapa da minha mão. Parabéns Sirius Black, você é o maior, o maior bobão.

Assim que ele virou uma esquina eu corri para o salgueiro, a cabeça tão anuviada com o garoto de olhos dourados, como estou poético, que nem me preocupei com o mapa. Quando finalmente consegui entrar na passagem não o achei lá. O dia parecia estar conspirando contra mim. Tateei o lugar na esperança de que Remus estivesse sob a capa. Nada. Suspirando resignado corri para a Casa dos Gritos. Procurei por todo o lugar e nada. Bufando derrotado voltei para o castelo e fui para o campo me acalmar.

Peguei a minha vassoura e comecei a rodeá-lo todo, voando o mais rápido que podia para tentar ver se a velocidade varria todos os meus pensamentos. Por que Remus ficara tão irritado com os assédios? Ele gostaria de mim? Nessa hora dei uma guinada e parei. Não, ele não podia gostar de mim, podia? Quais as chances de isso ocorrer? Nenhuma. Às vezes sentia vontade de contar para ele que estou muito a fim dele, mas tinha tanto medo que isso afetasse nossa amizade que me mantinha calado. Mas o que aconteceu hoje se não uma crise de ciúme?

Ele podia estar a fim da garota que falou comigo. Era uma possibilidade. Voltei a voar muito rápido. Senti um balaço vindo em minha direção e desviei, instintos de jogador. Olhei para baixo e achei um James sorridente.

-Voar sozinho não tem graça.

-Que você quer? – perguntei um pouco rude talvez, mas eu estava mal, então dá para perdoar.

-Voar. O que deu em você e no Moony, Pad? Ele tá trancado no dormitório faz um bom tempo – eu desci.

-Que horas ele se trancou lá?

-Há quase meia hora. O que houve?

-Nem sei, ele também não me deixa falar com ele para saber e tentar ajudar – James sorriu amigavelmente.

-Então deixa ele espairecer, depois a gente fala com ele. Mas por hora, que tal um amistoso? – sorri em resposta.

Ficamos no campo até por volta das duas da tarde, então almoçamos na cozinha, havia perdido uma chance de falar com ele. Voltamos para o dormitório para tomarmos banho e nos arrumarmos para o treino de verdade de quadribol, voltando às seis correndo para tomar banho e ir jantar. Remus não havia comparecido ao jantar, havia jantado mais cedo na cozinha, Lily quem falou dando bronca na gente por Moony tá bravo. Fomos direto para o dormitório, mas ele já havia adormecido. Era a declaração que Remus John Lupin estava ignorando abertamente Sirius Black.

Bufando me joguei na cama e dormi.

A semana que se sucedeu não foi nem um pouco diferente. Remus ia de um canto a outro bem longe da gente. Sentava com os CDFs da turma, comia ao lado deles e discutia aquelas coisas complicadas. Dormia mais cedo, jantava na mesa de outra casa. Por favor, ele não parecia mais nosso amigo. No fim daquela semana estávamos os quatro preocupados.

-Converse com ele – Lily praticamente mandou, depois que eu tinha lhe contado sobre a briga. – Ele devia estar meio mal e ficou pior quando você pareceu não notar e se preocupar mais com aqueles assédios todos do que com ele.

Como aquela garota conseguia ver isso? Eu morreria antes de chegar a essa conclusão.

-Mas por que evitar o Prongs também?

-É. Por que eu?

-Não é óbvio? – disse irritada, nós olhamos para ela com cara de 'não'. Ela revirou os olhos. Nota mental de um novo passatempo: Irritar a Evans é divertido. – James é o seu melhor amigo, Black, andar com ele é andar com você.

Eu lhe mandei um sorriso e James a beijou. Ela enrubesceu um pouco. Eu dei alguns tapinhas carinhosos em sua cabeça.

-Agora o detalhe é como falar com ele – Peter se pronunciou pela primeira vez. O olhamos pensativos.

-Ah, eu já dei a solução, agora se virem – ela falou e saiu. Como foi má!

Depois de passarmos boa parte da tarde tentando planejar como eu falaria com o Remus ele apareceu e sentou ao lado de Peter. Todos o encaramos incrédulos. Mas Lupin parecia não ter notado e estava comendo qualquer coisa como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Querem? – ele ofereceu.

-Moony – comecei.

-Não quero falar sobre nada. Então vamos esquecer, está bem? – Moony é o tipo de pessoa que você raramente discorda. Olhei desconfiado para ele que me olhava da forma mais natural possível.

-Certo – concordei.

O dia passou o mais normal na medida do possível. Quando saí do meu banho eu ainda consegui capturar uma frase que Remus dedicava a Prongs: "Eu não consegui me afastar de vocês. São minha segunda família. Desculpa, Prongs." Mas quando eu entrei ele se calou e caminhou para a própria cama olhando os próprios pés. Eu fui até sua cama.

-Moony, o que houve? O que eu fiz? Me diz – silêncio. Alguém podia fazer cricri pra imitar o grilo, né? – Olha, eu sou um bobão, retardado, acéfalo, ignorante, egocêntrico, mitocôndria, palerma, infantil e tudo mais, se você não falar eu nunca vou descobrir sozinho – consegui! Um sorrisinho, ele havia dado um sorrisinho. Jogou um travesseiro em mim.

-Seu cachorro bobão. É por isso que eu tava te evitando, se não, não conseguiria sentir raiva de você – sorri de volta.

-Vou levar isso como elogio – me aproximei de sua cama. Acariciei seus cabelos lindos e macios, o toque era bom, muito bom. E ficou melhor quando Remus fechou os olhos em deleite. Eu praticamente enlouqueci quando deslumbrei aquela visão.

-Eu não queria falar agora, Sirius. Posso dormir?

-Só – eu hesitei ante aquela idéia. – Só se deixar eu dormir com você – sorri tentando me assegurar que eu realmente tinha dito aquilo.

Com prazer vi o rostinho puro, quase infantil do meu objeto de desejo corar violentamente. Ele olhou para a própria cama considerando a pergunta, meu sorriso aumentou. Achei melhor dizer que era só uma brincadeirinha.

-Tudo bem – ele respondeu. Certo, eu sou fodão, no bom sentido, porque consegui controlar o grito de alegria que quis dar. – Mas tem que ficar distante – ele hesitou nessa parte.

Eu corri para minha cama, pus a roupa de dormir mais sensual que achei, uma calça moletom cinza e só; e corri para a cama de Remus, praticamente me joguei lá. Ele recuou para um canto e se encolheu. Eu fiquei quieto, fingindo que dormia, até ele pegar no sono, então eu rastejei até ele e o tomei nos braços trazendo-o até mim. Coloquei sua cabeça em meu peito nu e deixei que seu corpo me aquecesse. Certo que eu já estava quente, mas era em um outro sentindo. Senti ele se revirar se aconchegando e resmungando alguma coisa, que eu implorei para ser meu nome. Só então me deixei adormecer.

Acordei relativamente tarde para mim mesmo naquele dia. Remus Lupin, o senhor pontualidade, provavelmente já saíra. Ao colocar os pés na sala comunal percebi um alvoroço anormal. Foi quando li o quadro de avisos. Era o dia do tal concurso, enfim terminariam aqueles assédios insuportáveis.

Fui para o salão comunal em igual alvoroço, se não maior. Um pequeno palco havia sido posto no centro, alguns alunos se dispunham num canto e os restantes faziam uma filinha. Eu não tive nenhum vislumbre de um certo lobisomem em lugar algum. Logo pelas onze e meia, uns vinte minutos depois que cheguei, começaram as declamações. Eu estava perto do palco com James, que por milagre escapara do tal concurso, e Peter. Lily olhava esperançosa para o namorado, sonhando que ele ainda poderia subir no palco e declamar algo realmente romântico para ela, mas como eu acho que ela conhecia bem o nosso Prongs, não alimentou muitas esperanças. Após suportar alguns olhares de algumas declamadoras e alguns declamadores eu comecei a comer em paz. Havia percebido que os garotos e garotas do canto estavam ali para declamar para algum autor tímido ou anônimo. Quando uma voz me fez virar surpreso.

_Tudo seria simples se ao menos me falasse_

_Se ao menos confiasse _

Era Remus declamando. Seu rostinho doce tingido de vermelho por estar na frente de toda a escola. Eu sorri encorajador, ele me devolveu o sorriso.

_Tudo se resolveria em um ato_

_Mas esta é um peça do destino_

_Que se repete com os mesmos atores_

_Que somos nós_

Apesar do nervosismo aparente ele não gaguejava, recitava perfeitamente como se tivesse repetido aqueles versos para si mesmo. Era tão hipnotizador.

_Eu sei o que sente e sinto o mesmo_

_Mas continua atuando, dizendo a mesma fala_

Incrivelmente ele olhava para mim. Eu estava deslumbrado. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? Olhei para James e meu olhar cruzou com o de sua namorada, ela me sorriu. Seria um complô? Porque James sorria igualmente.

_Noite após noite velo teu sono_

_Perdendo o meu próprio_

_Acordando com um sorriso,_

_De um sonho sem sono,_

_Ao te ver abrir os olhos_

Era para mim. Tinha certeza, não tinha como não ter. Sua voz levemente carregada com aquele sotaque irlandês, suas mãos gesticulando no ar, sua entonação sem falsidades, como a da maioria dos declamadores eram possuídas. E ainda aqueles sorrisos impertinentes dos dois namorados ao meu lado, como se soubessem de algo que eu não fazia idéia.

_Minha vida se resumiu a uma outra peça_

_Peça dos sonhos_

_De te ver de longe e implorar para que se aproximes_

_De te ver perto e implorar por um toque_

_De ser tocado e esperar por uma confissão_

_Que nunca vem_

Eu ouvia cada vez mais absorto, meus olhos pregados nos dele. Nossos sorrisos se confundindo, o entendimento mútuo, quem necessitava de palavras naquele momento? Oh céus, como fui tolo, ele não era mais perfeito que eu apenas por ser humilde, mas por transformar monstros enversados em verdadeiros pedaços de paraíso. Era só ele por um pé para fora daquele palco que eu lançaria para cima toda a minha burrice e cortina e atuação e tudo que ele falara na poesia, e o beijaria na frente de todos. É só essa última estrofe terminar. Eu vou aguardar pacientemente, ou não me chamo Sirius Black.

_Então seguimos atuando,_

_Cada um em sua peça_

_Eu sonhando e você enganando_

_Mas quando a cortina baixar_

_Tudo terminará._

_O que fica depois do sonho e da mentira?_

**N/A: **O primeiro poeminha eu que recebi do Max/Morph (eu chamo de Morph, mas agora ele tá de nick novo), a gente tava concorrendo para ver quem fazia o poeminha mais tosco, eu ganhei com o famoso: "Você é o tijolinho que faltava na minha construção/Nas curvas do teu corpo capotei meu coração". O segundo eu mesma que fiz, e como poetisa eu sou ótima carpinteira (sou muito otimista), mas o Sirius tava muito hipnotizado com o Remus que nem notou que o poema era ruim... rsrs.


End file.
